Every rose has it's thorn
by licca-weasley-malfoy
Summary: uma song um tanto triste [DG]


{N/A}Oie pessoal!!! Poxa eu to inspirada pra fazer songfic! Essa vai ser minha terceira!!!!!!! Bom eu só vou dizer que o shipper é d/g (como sempre) e a musica é do poison o nome dela é "every rose hás it's thorn" espero q gostem e plix, comentem!!! ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**We both lie silently still** (Nós dois estamos deitados em silêncio)  
  
**In the dead of the night** (No meio da noite)  
  
**Although we both lie close together** (embora estarmos deitados tão perto)  
  
**We feel miles apart inside** (nos sentimos a milhas de distância)  
  
_ a guerra finalmente tinha acabado. Os aurores conseguiram acabar com a maioria dos comensais da morte, dos poucos que sobreviveram tinham parado os ataques e Draco Malfoy, um comensal sobrevivente estava, agora, com quem ele mais desejava: Gina Weasley, que era uma auror. Os dois namoraram em Hogwarts, mas no dia da formatura eles terminaram, pois seguiriam caminhos opostos, como o destino já havia traçado. Ele nem acreditava que depois de tudo o que passaram, depois de declararem ódio em frente a todas as pessoas de Hogwarts eles pudessem, depois de uma guerra, terem tido aquela noite de amor tão perfeita, depois de anos sem se verem. Ela demonstrava, nas suas expressões estar muito feliz, apesar de tudo. Agora eles estavam juntos, deitados na grama, em uma floresta. Tinham, agora, se unido como nunca estiveram antes e eles estavam realmente felizes. Mas toda rosa tem seu espinho e nada é perfeito, como se pode imaginar. Draco já havia a magoado muito e ela não iría aceitar que ele pisasse nela novamente.  
_  
**Was it something I said or something I did** (Foi algo que eu disse ou foi algo que fiz)  
  
**Did the words not come out right** (as palavras não sairma do jeito certo)  
  
**Though I tried not to hurt you** (apesar de ter tentado não te ferir)  
  
**Though I tried** (apesar de ter tentado)  
  
**But I guess that's why they say **(mas eu acho que é por isso que eles dizem)  
  
**Every rose has its thorn** (que toda rosa tem seu espinho)  
  
**Just like every night has its dawn** (assim como toda noite tem sua maldição)  
  
**Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song** (assim como todo cowboy canta, suas tristes canções)  
  
**Every rose has its thorn **(toda rosa tem seu espinho)  
  
**Yeah it does** (sim, tem)  
  
_- Gina? _

_ - o que? - casa comigo, agora que essa maldita guerra acabou, fica comigo, pra sempre? _

_- não Draco, eu não posso. Nem se eu pudesse, você já me fez muito infeliz e eu não suportaria se você fizesse mais vezes!_

_ - dessa vez se´ra diferente, eu prometo!_

_ - não dá! Você e eu não fomos feito para ficarmos juntos. Você não entende, eu não posso, Malfoy._

_ Nessa hora Draco se levanta e olha para ela e diz - Por que me chama de Malfoy justamente na hora q eu tento esquecer que sou um!? Porque você está sempre tentando bancar a certinha, Gina? _

_- porque se eu não faço isso você não faz, e se quiser realmente saber, minha vida é um enferno e eu não preciso de mais um problema para ela! Adeus malfoy.  
  
Ela sai e o deixa sozinho, nunca mais iriam se ver, pelo menos era isso que ela queria._  
  
**I listen to our favorite song** (Eu ouço a nossa musica favorite)  
  
**Playing on the radio** (tocando no radio)  
  
**Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and** (ouço o DJ dizer que o amor é um jogo)  
  
**Easy go** (que vem fácil e vai dificil)  
  
**But I wonder does he know** (mas eu fico pensando se ele sabe)  
  
**Has he ever felt like this** (se ele já se sentiu desta maneira)  
  
**And I know that you'd be here somehow** (e eu sei que você estaria aqui neste exato momento)  
  
**If I could have let you know somehow** (se eu tivesse deixado você saber de alguma forma)  
  
**I guess** (eu acho)  
  
**_ cinco anos depois_**  
  
_Draco nunca mais foi feliz depois de ouvir tudo o que Gina disse naquela ultima noite de amor com ela. Nunca mais procurou mulher nenhuma, não que não sentisse falta, mas ele, só conseguia pensar nela.  
_  
**Though it's been a while now** (embora já faça algum tempo)  
  
**I can still feel so much pain** (eu ainda sinto muita dor)  
  
**Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals** (como uma faca que te corta)  
  
**But the scar, that scar remains** (a ferida cicatriza, mas aquela cicatriz, aquela cicatriz permanece)  
  
_Era uma tarde fira e ele se sentia muito solitário, pegou seu jornal e leu, claramente, na capa que Pedro Black e Gina Weasley se casariam agora, no final do mês. Pronto, agora ele tinha realmente um motivo para achar que a tinha perdido de vez! Ela se casaria com alguém de sua família, parente distante, mas de sua família.  
  
Caiu em prantos, não suportaria mais viver. Pegou sua varinha e sem pensar duas vezes lançou a maldição da morte em si mesmo.  
_  
**I know I could have saved a love that night** (E eu sei que eu poderia ter salvo um amor naquela noite)  
  
**If I'd known what to say** (se eu soubesse o que dizer)  
  
**Instead of makin' love** (ao invez de fazer amor,)  
  
**We both made our separate ways** (nós fizemos nossos caminhos separados)  
  
_**uma semana depois**  
_  
_Gina estava em sua casa, estava casada agora. Ela lia o profeta diário, ia passando as folhas, quando de repente, viu a noticia, a péssima noticia de que um comensal da morte havia se matado com a maldição Avada Kedavra e que ele foi reconhecido por sua amiga Pnasy Parkinson, ela jurava ser ele, Draco Malfoy. Gina fechou o jornal e foi, chorando para seu quarto. Estava decidida, ficaria de luto por sua morte e iriam, naquela hora ao cemitério visitar seu túmulo e pedir perdão._  
  
**But now I hear you found somebody new** (Mas agora que eu ouço que você encontrou alguém novo)  
  
**And that I never meant that much to you** ( e que eu nunca signifiquei muito)  
  
**To hear that tears me up inside** (ouvir isso me rasga por dentro)  
  
**And to see you cuts me like a knife** (e ver que você me cortou com uma faca)  
  
**I guess (eu acho)**  
  
No seu túmulo lia-se:  
  
_aqui jaz um homem forte, porem que não teve coragem para lutar e acabou preferindo desistir._  
  
**"Toda rosa tem seu espinho"   
  
Every rose has it's thorn**.  
  
FIM

licca weasley malfoy


End file.
